


True Nature

by BrittanyChayanne



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup has hidden his omega status all his life, but things might just change when a new scent arrives on Berk.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiccup is ten when his nature first starts to show in his scent. His father gives him a special soap to dull it.

When he's twelve he starts to notice the other kids and how differently they smelled from him. Betas and Alphas, and the occasional female Omega. He doesn't ask why there are no other boys like him.

When he turns fourteen he has his first heat. His father tells him to stay in his room and keep the windows shut tight. There's an awful smelling plant put just below his bedroom window that helps cover his scent. When people ask questions, his father always calls his son a Beta. Hiccup knows now that an Omega son isn't what his father wanted.

There's an Alpha girl who lives down the street named Astrid. His father says that she's a skilled warrior, and Hiccup wonders if he should be pursuing her. But no scent on the island, certainly none of the women, have ever caught Hiccup's attention.

When Hiccup wakes a few weeks past his sixteenth birthday, he knows his heat is about to hit him again. But he has duties to his village today, so he just bathes himself with an extra helping of the special herb soap that masked his smell and runs out to meet his father at the docks. The Berserker tribe is visiting today for the treaty signing, and because he was the chief-in-training, his father decided it was time he started learning about their allies and enemies.

When the ships stop, Hiccup straightens up. There's a scent that he remembered, but nothing that had ever affected him like _this_. It smelled like the forest and the blacksmith shop and decidedly _Alpha._ The planks dropped and the scent only grew stronger as a tall man, barely out of boyhood, came sauntering toward them. A small sound starts in the back of his throat until a strangled, muted whine escapes. His father gives him a sharp look, and Hiccup barely manages to choke out the word 'sick' under his breath before running. With luck his father would be able to smell what was wrong.

Hiccup flew up the hill to his home, scrambling into his bedroom and throwing the door closed behind him before diving on to his bed. A whimper tore from his throat as he shoved his hand down his pants without any preamble, back arching as he bathed in the lingering memory of that scent.

Back on the docks, Dagur the Deranged stared at the house Hiccup had disappeared into with a curious frown. The Beta boy usually was dragged along with him while their fathers dealt with the treaty. It wasn't usual for him to run off, especially considering Dagur hadn't even pulled a knife yet.

So _maybe_ Dagur snuck away from his guide and _maybe_ he found himself standing outside the chief-to-be's bedroom window. His father had always warned him that curiosity killed the Nadder, but he really couldn't help himself.

There was an awful stench coming from the house that made Dagur's nose burn and itch, but he forgot it almost immediately when he heard a low, whining moan. Without seeming to think about it, Dagur found himself scaling up the wall to the window, landing in the younger boy's room on the balls of his feet with barely a creak in the floorboards. The new scents that assaulted him had a deep growl rumbling in his chest. With his pants half down and a desperate twist to his features, Hiccup was curled by the headboard of his bed. Two of his fingers were pressing in to his slick hole as his other hand tugged insistently at his member, his hips rocking between the two like he couldn't decide which he wanted more of.

Dagur scented the air again and snarled, making the would be chief jump as he finally noticed his presence. His hips stuttered to an almost reluctant stop, but Dagur was sure he saw him continue to hook his fingers as he shivered and tried to look smaller.

"You lied to me.. Omega." Dagur growled lowly as he inched forward, still taking deep lungfuls of Hiccup's scent. The brunette gave a small whine at Dagur's threatening tone and posture, baring his neck in submission like his father told him never to do.

" _Alpha_." Hiccup practically sobbed as Dagur approached, his hips still jolting every few seconds as he managed to strike his prostate. "Alpha, please, need-" he tried again.

Dagur was close enough now that he could half climb on the bed, his knee resting on the edge while his hand came down beside Hiccup's head. His nose dragged along Hiccup's neck, taking a deep breath of his heady scent before his teeth nipped tauntingly at his jugular. Hiccup shuddered and lifted his hips in invitation, crying out in desperation as his neck arched back further. Dagur growled possessively and pressed closer, rubbing his scent along the smaller boy. Without another word, he flipped the Hooligan on to all fours, pulling his hips up sharply and rocking forward.

Hiccup gave a plaintive howl as he tried to buck back against him, until Dagur’s teeth set on the back of his throat. They didn’t dig in, but they pressed against his skin in warning until Hiccup stilled. The Omega whimpered softly and spread his legs a bit further in offering. He felt a smirk spread across his skin before Dagur’s hips pressed forward again. In the haze of heat, it took a few moments before the Berserker actually managed to find his hole, before he drove in almost violently.

Hiccup howled, his face pressed against the bed. The teeth on his neck kept him nearly immobile, instinct telling him to stay still and let his Alpha breed him. That didn’t stop him from crying and whining as Dagur fucked him roughly. All too soon, he felt.. _something_ start to swell inside him, trapping the pair together even as Dagur continued to thrust, dragging Hiccup along with him. The Omega yelped as he was pushed and pulled like a rag doll until Dagur came with a roar, Hiccup following shortly after. Dagur’s teeth finally pierced through Hiccup’s neck to mark him. The pair fell forward on to the bed together, Dagur rolling to the side after a moment so he didn’t crush him. Dagur’s teeth extracted from his neck a few seconds later and Hiccup mewled, trying to squirm away. He tried to tug away from the place where they were locked together, only to have Dagur hiss and drag him back.

“Stop that. You have to stay still.” His voice growled in his ear. Hiccup shivered and shifted again.

“‘s too big. Hurts.” He whimpered. And gods did it burn. He couldn’t say it was all that bad, but it certainly wasn’t as good as earlier had felt. He was stretched too wide, filled too full.

Hiccup felt Dagur frown against the bite on his neck, before he shifted them, almost gentle as he pulled Hiccup closer. “It’ll go down soon. You just need to relax.” He all but purred in his ear, nuzzling at his neck to spread more of his scent. Hiccup whined again but leaned back against Dagur’s chest. “Did no one ever explain sex to you?” Dagur wondered out loud, sounding a bit annoyed. Hiccup blushed and shook his head.

“I’m the only boy Omega.. They.. Heh, I think that they just didn’t know what to do with me.” He said quietly. Dagur gave a small purr and nuzzled him again.

“They don’t know what they’re missing. You’re kind of cute when you blush.” Hiccup squeaked and covered his face until Dagur grinned and tugged his hands away. “Relax. It’s okay. It was a bit of a dick move for me to mate you without you knowing though.”

“Ah.. M-Mate?” Hiccup asked shyly. He’d heard that word before, but no one had really bother to explain it to him. He just knew it made him feel warm inside, especially when he saw ‘mated’ pairs together in public.

“Oh wow, you really don’t know much.” Dagur huffed, but his annoyance didn’t seem to be directed at Hiccup. “Um.. Boyfriend? Husband?”

“That’s how Betas talk about each other.” Hiccup mumbled. “What does that have to do with.. this?” He asked, wiggling his hips a little. Dagur gave a quiet growl as he carefully pulled out. Hiccup whimpered and grabbed at his hand tightly as the sudden emptiness left an ache between his legs.

“It’s like that, but.. stronger.” He said, speaking slowly, as if to a child. “When an Alpha knots an Omega and marks them,” his fingers trail over the bite mark on Hiccup’s neck. “they sort of.. bond. It takes a lot to pull them apart after that, but it isn’t impossible.” He looked upset by the idea, but didn’t say anything further. Hiccup had a curious frown on his face as he reached back to touch the indents in his neck. “So, this.. makes us mates? What does that mean?”

“Well.. For all intents and purposes, it means we’re married.”

“Hiccup!” Both boys jumped as Stoick’ voice rang through the house. Dagur jumped to his feet and scrambled to yank his clothes back on.

“H-Hey!” Hiccup protested meekly. Dagur frowned.

“It’s alright Hiccup. I’ll be back soon.” He promised. An almost pained look crossed his face for a brief moment. “You should take a bath. Your father won’t be too pleased if he smells me here.” Hiccup whined, but nodded after a moment. Dagur smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I’ll come back soon. Félagi minn, hjarta mitt, mitt eina sanna sál.” He murmured against his skin. Hiccup didn’t have time to ask what he meant before the Berserker chief had fled out the window.

“Hiccup!”

“Y-Yeah, I’m up here dad!” He hesitated for a second before he pulled himself out of bed, limping to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take a bath, I’ll be down in a while.” He shouted down the stairs. It took a few moments before he worked up the nerve to actually grab the soap and start washing himself. It set his teeth on edge for some reason, to try and erase Dagur’s scent from himself.

Almost an hour later, when he could feel his rear end again and couldn’t smell Dagur anymore, Hiccup redressed himself and went downstairs. His father had some fish roasting over the fire and he looked up as Hiccup came in and sat down.

“What happened to you today?” He asked, not bothering with the formalities. Hiccup hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“Ah, yeah, sorry dad. My heat kind of hit me out of nowhere. Won’t happen again.” He said quietly. His father just grunted and passed him a fish. Hiccup ate in silence for a few minutes before his curiosity got the best of him. “Hey, dad?” He repeated the phrase Dagur had whispered to him before fleeing and asked if he knew what they meant. Stoick give him a confused look.

“Where did ya hear that?”

“I read it. In a story I got from Trader Johann.” Hiccup made up quickly.

“That’s an odd choice in books boy.” His father said with a raised eyebrow. “It’s an old Bersek saying. It means ‘my mate, my heart, my one true soul.’ It isn’t something you hear in everyday conversation.” Hiccup had to cover his mouth to hide a large smile, a little laugh escaping him. Dagur had said _that?_

“That’s beautiful.. Why is it not something you hear a lot?”

“Because it’s considered a very intimate endearment. Mates say it to each other in private.” Stoick tore a hunk of fish off it’s bone and spoke again a moment later, picking a small bone from his teeth. “Why all the interest in romantic stories?”

“I-I dunno. I guess I was just curious. About, y’know.. sex, and mates and stuff.” He mumbled.

The pair didn’t speak again that night.


	2. Chapter 2

That night was agony for both Hiccup and Dagur. From his bed on the ship, Dagur could still smell Hiccup’s heady scent. He could sense nearly every shift and move he made in his small bed back on the island.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was tossing and turning in bed, his mind playing tricks on him. His bed and blankets reeked of Dagur, but he himself didn’t. Everything in his head was telling him that this was _wrong_. On top of that, the mark on the back of his neck was throbbing, almost to the point of pain. He had all but given up on sleep when he heard a scuffling sound outside. Shooting up straight in his bed, Hiccup scrambled to his feet. His legs got tangled for a moment in the blanket before he tore his way out and to the window.

There was a dark figure blocking part of his backyard out, hugging close to the wall. “I.. _Dagur_?” Hiccup hissed, trying to force his eyes to adjust faster. “What are you doing?”

“Shut up for a second, this is harder in the dark!” He heard Dagur grumble. He watched in confusion as his dark shape carefully scaled the side of the building. When he could make out part of his features, Dagur spoke again. “Move back.” Hiccup stumbled a few feet back and watched as Dagur grabbed the edge of the window and swung himself in, landing on the balls of his feet with only a small squeak in the floorboards. He balanced for a second before straightening up and striding over to Hiccup, sweeping him into his arms, kissing him without a word. Hiccup gave a relieved sigh and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Dagur backed the pair of them up until he hit the edge of Hiccup’s bed. Without breaking apart, he sat and pulled Hiccup into his lap, holding him close. Hiccup pulled away after a moment to nuzzle at Dagur’s neck, whining as he tried to get Dagur’s scent back on him. Dagur pulled him back with a small frown. “Hey, hey, calm down. It’s alright, you’re okay.”

“Dagur, everything _hurts._ ” Hiccup whimpered, fear in his voice. “Why did you leave? Why did I have to-”

“Shh, shh, Hiccup, it’s okay.. Calm down, my mate, you’re safe.” Dagur purred, his hands rubbing along Hiccup’s back soothingly. “I’m so sorry I had to leave, hjarta mitt, but your father would have been very upset to find me here.. Where are you hurt?” He pulled away enough to run his eyes over Hiccup’s body, concern on his face.

“Here.” Hiccup said quietly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “My back.. and, ah, my..” He blushed and went quiet. Dagur gave a quiet laugh.

“Your ass?” Hiccup squeaked and hid his face. Dagur grinned and shook his head. “You’re so adorable. Come on, lay on your stomach. Your back will feel better.”

Hiccup looked reluctant to get off his lap, but slid down on to his bed after a moment, scooting closer so he was still touching Dagur. The Berserker smiled down at him and leaned down to nip at his mating mark again. “I shouldn’t have left you to be in pain. I’m so sorry.”

“Keep doing that neck thing and I might forgive you.” Hiccup murmured, his eyes drifting closed in content. Dagur laughed and nodded.

“Deal.” He hummed, moving to lay over top of his mate, his body wrapping around the Omega’s completely as he continued to kiss and nip at his throat.

They were asleep in less than ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup awoke feeling more rested and more content than ever. There was something heavy and warm pushing him down into the bed below him. It took a few moments for him to realize that the presence above him was rumbeling, vibrating with what turned out to be a low, dangerous snarl. He opened his eyes sluggishly to see nothing but darkness. The scent told him that Dagur was the one above him, the man wrapped around him like an octopus, every muscle in his body wound tight.

He blinked a few times to try and wake up further, reaching out tentatively with his senses to try and find the danger that had Dagur so tense. It took him a few seconds before realizing that a familiar scent was far closer than it should be.

His father was standing in his room.

Completely hidden from sight, Hiccup had to squirm around before he managed to peek over Dagur’s arm to look at his dad. The older Alpha was crouched in the doorway of his bedroom, body locked tight as he growled and snarled back at Dagur. The look of pure hatred on his face made Hiccup flinch back.

“D..Dad?”

His speaking made Dagur snap into action, his growls quieting for a moment as he cooed and purred in Hiccup’s ear, nuzzling his face. He nipped at Hiccup’s mating mark and looked Stoick in the eye defiantly. The Hooligan cheif looked like he was going to lunge at him.

“Dad, no! Please, just.. stop.” He trailed off in a whimper, shrinking back against Dagur. There was a horrible silence as his father glared and scented the air again.

“You _mated_ with him?!” Stoick snarled, looking furious. He looked like he was going to explode for a few tense moments before his expression changed and he straightened, spitting on the floor. “Get off of my island. _Both_ of you.”

“Dad..” Hiccup whimpered. His father simply shook his head and left the room. Hiccup stared at the empty space where he had stood for a few aching moments before he choked on a sob. He curled in tighter on himself, arms wrapping around his stomach as he felt like he would be torn in two. The pain was all he could feel for what felt like hours before he felt Dagur nosing behind his ear, whispering soothing nonsense to him. “What am I supposed to _do_?” He asked, his trembling voice barely contained. “Where do I go?”

“You’ll come home with me, of course. You didn’t really think I would leave you here when you can’t even survive one night away from me, did you?” Hiccup looked up at him with bleary eyes.

“With you..? You mean.. to Berserk?” He asked meekly. Dagur nodded and nuzzled him again. “I.. Okay.” Hiccup said with a tiny, frail smile. “Hey, Dagur?”

“Yeah?”

“Ah.. Can I get up now please?” He peeked up at the protective Alpha, submissively not meeting his eyes. Dagur gave an annoyed sound but rolled away, allowing Hiccup to push himself in to a sitting position. “Am I allowed to bring something with me? To Berserk?”

“Of course. Anything you want. Our home is your home now.” Dagur promised quietly. Hiccup leaned over to kiss his cheek before scooting in to the bathroom to grab his scentless soap. He also gathered his old and tattered quilt, the small dragon his mother had made for him, and the small stack of books he had on his bedside table. He hadn’t been lying when he said he got some novels from Trader Johann. Dagur looked curiously over the small pile of meager belongings before grabbing the soap bar. “What is this?”

“My father had it made for me.. It helps hide my scent so people think I’m a Beta.” Hiccup mumbled softly. Dagur stared at the bar for a few more seconds before setting it aside, away from the rest of the things. “Dagur?”

“You don’t need this babe.. You don’t have to hide any more.” Dagur said softly, pulling him down to kiss him.

“People will treat me differently.” Hiccup whispered. Dagur frowned and held his chin so he would look at him.

“That’s true. They will. But only because they’ll actually know how rare and precious you are. And if anyone disrespects you, you need only tell me. I won’t let anyone upset you my love.” Hiccup stared at the bar for a long moment before very slowly nodding.

“Yeah.. Yeah, alright.” Dagur smiled and kissed him.

“Ready to go?”

Tears sprung to Hiccup’s eyes again but he nodded firmly, gathering his few things and following Dagur down the stairs. Hiccup freezes when he sees his father sitting by the fire. Dagur wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him out of the house. The brunette hid his face against Dagur’s side as they walked to the docks. He could hear people whispering, feel their stares piercing his skin, but Dagur’s firm grip kept him grounded. He was pretty sure it was the only thing that kept him moving.

“Chief?” Someone spoke as Dagur helped him up the ramp to the boat. He could tell the crew was scenting him, that they knew what he was. It made him uneasy, to be in the open like this. Dagur gave a soft, warning growl before his voice rang out, clear as a bell.

“Hiccup is one of us now. He is my mate and will be treated with the respect that title demands. Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me.” There was a pause when a few people murmured, but no one seemed upset. “Good. Ready the ship, we leave immediately.” His hand returned to Hiccup’s shoulder and he lead him under the deck to a large bedroom. “Get yourself settled my love. I need to speak with the captain.” He kissed Hiccup’s forehead and gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

Hiccup set his books on the dresser before crawling on to the large bed and curling up with his quilt. He set the stuffed dragon on the pillow beside him as he burrowed down under the blankets and finally let himself cry.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hiccup. Wake up baby.” Even with the soft voice in his ear, Hiccup wakes with a jolt. He looked around for a few moments in confusion before his eyes finally landed on his mate.

“Dagur? Where are we?”

“A few miles off the shore.. Are you alright?” Dagur frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed, touching his shoulder. “It looked like you were crying.”

Hiccup touched his red raw eyes and shrugged a bit. “Ah.. Yeah. I was.” He said quietly. “I’m okay though.” Dagur sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I’m very sorry that things had to happen like this Hiccup.. But things will get better, you’ll see.”

“Dagur, I.. I don’t know how to do this.” Hiccup whispered insecurely. “I don’t know how to be an Omega, or- or someone’s mate.”

Dagur smiled at him and kissed him quickly. “There’s nothing to know, Hiccup. Just follow your instincts and you’ll be fine. There isn’t exactly a how-to manual on this stuff.”

“Follow my instincts, huh?” Hiccup asked quietly, looking down for a moment before scooting up to lean against the headboard of the bed. He thought for a moment before a blush started to creep up his neck and he squirmed a bit. A smirk crossed Dagur’s face.

“Exactly. Whatever they might be telling you.” Before either of them really knew what had happened, Dagur found himself with a lap full of Hiccup. There was an eager look on his face as he nuzzled against Dagur’s neck. The chief laughed and kissed the top of his head. “Wanted to do that for a while, huh?” He teased. Hiccup flushed and cuddled closer.

“It feels safe.” He said quietly, embarrassed. “Like.. home.” That had Dagur purring like a content cat. The pair sat there silently for a while, happy just to hold each other and bask in the other's scent.

"Dagur?" Hiccup asked quietly. Dagur hummed in acknowledgment. "'m hungry." Hiccup mumbled. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day that Dagur had arrived, and that was over a day ago. As if to prove his point, his stomach snarled. The Alpha laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Alright. Come on, I'll show you where the dining hall is." Hiccup clambered off Dagur's lap reluctantly, but was quickly pulled against his side as they left the room. The ship was bustling with activity, and, to be honest, Hiccup was overwhelmed. He had never really been on a trip on a boat, at least, never further than a short way off the shore to fish. So to see everyone moving at once, controlled chaos that swirled around him, was both fascinating and a bit terrifying. Dagur had to slow his pace so he wasn't dragging his mate, letting the boy linger as he took everything in.

If he was being honest, Dagur found it endearing. Hiccup was fascinated and amazed by things that had become commonplace to the Berserker. Hiccup stopped suddenly, his head tilting to the side. Dagur looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Hiccup blushed and pointed to a man who was mopping an empty side hallway.

"Why is that man wearing a collar?" He asked softly. Dagur smirked.

"Some Alphas choose to collar their Omegas. As a sort of claim. It's a way of telling people that they're taken." He explained. Hiccup's blush grew as a hand unconsciously trailed up to his throat like he was imagining it.

"Oh." He simply mumbled, letting Dagur pull him back into motion. "So.. He's an Omega?"

"Yeah. There's a few more on Berserk. Male Omegas are still considered pretty rare though." Dagur shrugged as they entered the dining hall, nudging Hiccup toward a seat before going to get their food.

Sitting alone at a long table that was already full of Berserkers was not the best idea in Hiccup's opinion. But every other table was nearly full as well, so he just found two seats at the table Dagur had nodded toward and sat down obediently. Rather than think about the fact that the entire section of the table had gone quiet, Alpha eyes studying him curiously, Hiccup chose to trace the patterns of the wood with his nail, keeping his eyes down.

Dagur showed up just in time, right about the time Hiccup was pretty sure one of the guys was about to start _sniffing_ him. He'd never been around this many Alphas at once, especially ones that weren't scared shitless of his father and aware of his orientation. Hiccup tried to force himself to take a deep breath as Dagur dropped in to the seat next to him and passed him a plate that was almost overflowing with food, easily three times more than anyone else had. Hiccup stared at it for a while, frowning.

“Dagur, I can’t eat all this.” He said quietly, prodding at the food. “Everyone is supposed to get the same.” Okay so he may not have been on many ships but he understood the concept of rationing food, and giving a single person triple helpings was _not_ good management.

The chief rolled his eyes at his mate. "You should eat more you know, you're a twig,"

"I- I am not!" Hiccup squeaked in protest, crossing his arms, Dagur pinched a bony hip as if to prove his point.

"Just eat Hiccup." Dagur insisted, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Hiccup blushed. "It'll do you some good."

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, and hopefully argue his way down to less food because _wow that was enough to feed six of him,_ but he froze as a jolt of warmth ran down his spine to curl in his stomach.

No way. This was so _not_ happening. His heat was over! It never lasted more than two days, three tops.

Everyone was staring at him. Everyone _knew_. Oh gods, this was not good. This was very, very bad. And yet, as the Alpha pheromones continued to circle him from all sides, a small part of Hiccup couldn't help but think that this might be a very good thing. After years of hiding what he was, his Omega wanted _out_. Half of him wanted to run, but the other half kept him very firmly seated, considering jumping the nearest Alpha he could find. Luckily for him, that was Dagur. Dagur, who had started snarling at everyone, teeth bared as his hand clamped down around the back of Hiccup's neck. The Omega was frozen under his grip, eyes wide and pleading as he whimpered.

Hiccup had no idea how the next few minutes passed, his mind too fogged to process it. All he knew was one minute there were at a stand still, growls echoing around the room, and the next he found himself slammed against the table, his wrists pulled tight behind him as Dagur's teeth cut in to his shoulder with ease. Hiccup shouted and tried to buck away until Dagur snarled at him warningly.  He stilled instantly, hesitating for a moment before tilting his head to bare his neck to the Alpha. Dagur gave a pleased growl as he pressed against Hiccup's ass, where he was already leaking slick.

In some distant part of his mind, Hiccup knew there were eyes on them, but they didn't matter to him. In the tiny part of his brain that wasn't completely overtaken by heat, Hiccup wondered what Dagur was trying to accomplish. Wouldn't it just be easier to take him back to his room? But then Dagur's hips rolled against his and all rational thought flew from his head. Of course, here was better. Why bother going all the way down that stupid hallway when there was a perfectly good table right here?

Something pressed against his aching hardness and Hiccup wailed, bucking against the pressure. “Dagur! A-Alpha, please!” Teeth sunk into his shoulder again and he howled, his voice becoming a litany of 'Alpha, yes, need, close, please'.

And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Dagur pulled him off the table, slung him over his shoulder, and stalked toward their bedroom. Hiccup blushed brightly as he squirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

During the more aware moments of his heat, usually the time spent waiting for the knot to go down then for Dagur to get it back up, the boys chose to stay close together, always cuddling or touching in some way, even if they were doing different things. Dagur was constantly looking over papers that Hiccup didn't entirely understand, mostly just chief things that he'd yet to learn about. So rather that bother Dagur with endless questions, Hiccup read.

He avoided the books he'd brought with him in favour of browsing the shelves in Dagur's room. There were at least fifty books, most of which had been there when Dagur had become chief that he just hasn't bothered to move. Hiccup was working his way through all of them at an impressive pace, learning all about Berserk and Alpha and Omega relationships and Omegas in general.

Currently he was bent over the table, pouring into a book. The heat had been curling around the base of his spine for the last few minutes, but he'd been doing his best to ignore it. Finally, Dagur spoke up from where he was lounging on the bed.

"You know, it's not very healthy to ignore your heat."

Hiccup flushed. "Ah.. Sorry. This is just.. Weird. I think the book made a mistake."

"About what?" Dagur raised an eyebrow and slid off the bed to peer over his shoulder. Hiccup blushed deeper and ducked his head, tapping the line he was on. "'A female Omega's pregnancy usually lasts nine months, whereas a male's will only last seven.'" He read, before shrugging. "Seems right to me."

"Boys don't get pregnant Dagur." Hiccup said flatly, like that should be obvious. His mate raised an eyebrow.

"All Omegas can get pregnant Hiccup." He said slowly. "It doesn't matter if they're boys or girls."

Dagur almost wanted to laugh at the look of utter shock on Hiccup's face, but the unpleasant twist of his stomach stopped him. Hiccup quite literally knew nothing about his own biology. If he had ended up with a random hook up, who knows what would have happened. It was a miracle he had gone undetected for as long as he had on Berk. It also was completely unfair. The poor teen had pushed down every instinct he had ever had, and now that he wasn't living in a state of utter terror of being found out, they were wreaking havoc on his brain and body.

"So.. You're.. You're saying I could.. Get pregnant." Hiccup said slowly. Dagur caught him glancing down at his stomach fleetingly like a bump would suddenly appear there.

"Yes. That's also why your heats are increasing. Now that you're body recognizes you've found a mate, you're more.. Fertile."

Hiccup huffed a laugh. "You aren't very good at this whole explaining thing." Dagur growled against his shoulder.

"Alright. You're going to get increasingly horny for longer periods of time so I have more chances to fuck you against the wall. Better?"

Hiccup shuddered and whispered breathlessly. "Much." Dagur purred as his arms wound around Hiccup's waist.

"It wouldn't be that bad, you know.. Having a kid." He said quietly. Hiccup leaned back against him and sighed.

"I am in no state to decide that." He mumbled pleasantly, squirming. Dagur laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough. Now how about you let me take care of you?" He hummed, pressing his nose against Hiccup's neck, where his pulse was throbbing in excitement. The brunette whined quietly and nuzzled him back.

"That sounds like a very good idea.."

* * *

Four days later, Hiccup woke up underneath Dagur. He tried to nudge the man off of him, but he just groaned and tried to cuddle closer to him. Hiccup huffed a laugh and laid back against the bed. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, and Hiccup grunted in annoyance. “Ah.. Yes?”

“Hiccup?” There was a pause before the door cracked open and Ivan’s face popped in to view.

“Heh.. Hey Ivan. Sorry, Dagur’s kinda..” He shoved the Alpha’s shoulder and rolled his eyes when he just groaned and batted away the hand. Ivan chuckled.

“That really doesn’t surprise me. Well, when he does wake up, let him know we’ve docked?”

“Yeah, alright.” Hiccup smiled at the Omega and gave him a shy wave.

Hiccup laid under Dagur for about half an hour longer before getting fed up with waiting. Shifting under his mate, he braced his left hand and foot on his shoulder and hip, before shoving hard, sending the teen toppling over on to the floor. Hiccup poked his head over the side and laughed as Dagur’s eyes snapped open and he growled. His glare made Hiccup quiet down before he nodded towards the door. “Ah.. We’re docked. And you wouldn’t wake up.”

Dagur just grumbled and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. “I.. Am not a morning person.”

“I’ve noticed.” Hiccup said with a grin. “Now up and at ‘em, I want to see the island!” He bound out of the bed excitedly, before stopping short and looking down. “Ah… Where are my clothes?”

Dagur looked at him for a moment before shrugging. “Pretty sure they’re in shreds... Somewhere around here.” He pushed himself up on to his elbows, grabbing one of his own shirts and tossing it at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes and stole a pair of pants from him too. The ends of the pants had to be rolled up six times before they didn’t fall past his feet, and when he tugged the shirt on, it hung off his shoulders, baring all the bite marks and hickeys that Dagur had littered across his skin in the past few days.

“Da _gur_!” He huffed, tugging the edges up to try and cover them. Dagur raised an eyebrow and purred quietly at the sight. Hiccup squeaked and blushed as the older boy moved to crowd him against the wall, nosing along his neck.

“I like it.” He smirked.

“Of course you do, you pervert.” Hiccup mumbled, before nudging him off. “Come on, let’s go before the island thinks you’re dead.” Dagur rolled his eyes but moved away from him, tipping his chin up so he could kiss him once again.

“Alright, alright. Come on. It’s time Berserk met their new Prince.” Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the title, but smiled. He let Dagur take his hand and lead him from the room, up to the deck. The crew was already bustling, unloading the ship and moving like a controlled hurricane. It still kind of freaked Hiccup out to watch, but he let Dagur’s arm around his waist guide him down the plank and on to the docks. Hiccup kept his eyes down as people started to stare at them.

They paused in front of a man that looked a bit like Dagur, the older teen grinning. “Hello Magnus. I’d like you to meet-”

“Hiccup Haddock.” The man growled. Hiccup cringed and tried to hide closer to Dagur’s side. “Dagur, do you realize what you’ve done?” He leaned a bit closer, scenting the both of them, and Hiccup tried not to whine. “You _mated_ him?! You’re going to bring the Berkians down on all our heads!”

That made Hiccup tense up. The man made it sound like Dagur had.. kidnapped him or something! A growl built in the back of his throat slowly before he found himself stepping away from Dagur and shoving the man away from them. Dagur’s eyes widened in shock, and he grabbed his shoulders to stop him from doing anything further. “He didn’t _do_ anything! _I_ wanted to mate with him and _I_ made the decision to come to Berserk. I’m not some helpless little Omega, I’m perfectly capable of making my own choices! Oh, let me go!” He added, trying to stomp on Dagur’s foot.

Both of the men stared at Hiccup as he hissed and shouted, looking for all the world like an angry kitten. Still, it was odd that an Omega, especially one so small, was able to stand up to two Alphas. Dagur stared in awe and confusion at his thrashing mate, who seemed to want to throttle Magnus, before his instincts kicked in and he moved a hand to grip the back of his neck until he stopped fighting. Hiccup relaxed marginally under his hold, but continued to glare daggers at the man before them.

“Relax, love. It’s alright.” Dagur said quietly in his ear, pulling him close. “Hiccup, this is my uncle Magnus. I know, he’s an ass, he’s just protective.” He added when the hissing started again. In a voice that sounded almost condescending, he addressed his uncle again. “Magnus, this is Hiccup.. His father banished him when he found out we’d mated.” That made Magnus’s tense posture relax. He looked at Hiccup, who had deflated as soon as his father was mentioned, before he sighed and ran a hand down his face, nodding.

“Get the poor kid some clothes that actually fit. We’ll make the announcement in the Great Hall in an hour.” A smiled creeped on his face. “I’m sure the village will be happy their chief finally settled down.” Dagur grinned and patted the man on the shoulder.

“Good man. We’ll see you soon.” With that he was pulling Hiccup along again, up a hill to a large house. Hiccup watched him curiously.

“What announcement are you going to make?” He asked. Dagur smirked at him.

“Let’s just say that the Berserkers know how to throw a party.” He chuckled. “I’ll be right back, I’m sure I can find some clothes that fit you..” He had a thoughtful look on his face as he left again, leaving Hiccup alone. Hiccup watched the door for a few moments before plopping down at the table in the main room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly half an hour before Dagur returned, looking quite excited. He handed Hiccup a set of clothes, and tossed a sack that was no doubt full of more to the ground.

“So.. This party.. What exactly does it entail?” Hiccup asked curiously as he changed. “...Stop staring at my ass Dagur, we don’t have time.”

The boy laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Well, you’ll be introduced to the tribe and inducted as a member of the Berserkers. After that it’s really just one long party.” He grinned. Hiccup laughed.

“Sounds like fun.”

* * *

The Great Hall was much like the one on Berk, if not a bit bigger. It was full of Berserkers who were all clamouring around, all talking over each other. Honestly, it was all a blur to Hiccup as he was lead up to the front of the hall. He just watched everything with wide-eyed fascination, before Dagur motioned him forward. He stumbled slightly over his own feet, and he heard a chorus of laughter, making him blush as he moved to stand next to his mate. Dagur growled at the crowd until they went silent. Hiccup tried not to roll his eyes. Dagur continued on some spiel about something or other. Hiccup heard his voice, but not the words, just letting himself relax.

That was, until Dagur came at him with blue paint. He actually leaned back slightly that time, raising an eyebrow at him. Dagur grinned at him. “Relax, it’s tradition.” He said quietly enough that only Hiccup heard him. The boy eyed him for a moment longer before nodding. He closed his eyes as three fingers dragged down the left side of his face, from his forehead to his cheek in a mirror of Dagur’s tattoos. He couldn’t help but grin as Magnus cheered from behind them, the cry being taken up by the rest of the tribe.

Even with the blush burning on his cheeks, Hiccup couldn’t help but feel like he’d actually been accepted for once.

* * *

Once the hype had died down and everyone had dispersed around the hall, Dagur pulled Hiccup aside to a quiet corner. Despite the band that had begun to play, Dagur didn’t need to shout to be heard.

“I want to give you something, if you’ll have it.” He said before Hiccup could ask anything. He pulled what looked like a strip of leather out of his pocket, and Hiccup bit his lip as he realised it was a black collar with a gleaming silver tag hanging from it, Hiccup’s name carved in to the surface. He looked up at Dagur with wide eyes, a smile creeping across his face.

“Dagur, that’s.. It’s beautiful. I love it.” He tilted his head back, baring his neck in invitation. Dagur grinned down at him and wrapped the cool leather collar around his neck. He hooked his finger through the ring that held the tag, tugging him close for a kiss.

“Come on, let’s get something to drink.” Hiccup smiled and followed him, nearly bumping in to a small girl who was sitting on the floor. He frowned curiously and waved Dagur on ahead of him, crouching down in front of the child. Dagur raised an eyebrow but nodded and moved away.

“Hey.. Are you alright?” Hiccup asked quietly, touching the girl’s shoulder lightly. She looked up quickly, a blush covering her cheeks.

“H-Hey, you’re the Prince.” She smiled. Hiccup laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, I guess I am. But you can call me Hiccup.” He stuck out his hand and the girl took it shyly. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Hilda.” She said softly.

“Hilda? That’s a beautiful name.” Hiccup said, shifting to sit beside her. “So what is a pretty girl like you doing all alone?”

Hilda frowned and looked at the middle of the floor where a bunch of the other children had started dancing. “No one wanted to dance with me. They said I was a stupid Omega.” The girl pouted, setting her chin on her knees.

“Really?” Hiccup frowned. “Well that isn’t too nice. I think Omegas are pretty cool. You know, I’d dance with you, but I don’t know any Berserker dances.” He sighed sadly. Hilda perked up and looked at him for a moment before jumping to her feet and tugging on his hand.

“I’ll teach you! Come on, it’s easy!” With that, Hiccup was being dragged to his feet and over to the floor where the children were dancing. He found himself spinning in circles, lead by two tiny hands at his wrists. Once he'd gotten the gist of the dance, he grinned and lifted Hilda to rest on his hip as they twisted and turned.

Hiccup laughed breathlessly as the song finished, setting Hilda back on the ground. The girl giggled and curtsied.

"Thank you for the dance Prince Hiccup!"

Hiccup grinned and gave her an exaggerated bow in return. "Thank _you_." The girl squealed and ran off to find her parents as Hiccup laughed, weaving his way through the kids to return to his mate.

“You know, usually only the kids dance at these things.” Dagur said as Hiccup found him again. The boy blushed and looked down.

“Ah.. Sorry.”

“I never said it was wrong.” He added, smiling as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

Hiccup smiled and slid his hand in to Dagur's stepping back slowly until he managed to pull him in to the mass of dancing kids. Dagur raised an eyebrow at him as his other hand went up to his shoulder.

"I am not going to dance." He said, smirk firm on his face. Hiccup grinned and pulled his hand to his waist before returning to his earlier position, dragging him in a slow circle as Dagur laughed and shook his head. "I don't dance Hiccup."

"Liar~. Come on, just one dance? For me?" He pouted at his mate until the grin melted in to something softer, and he leaned down to kiss him slowly.

"Alright babe, one dance." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Hiccup grinned triumphantly and wound his arms around his neck.

Okay so maybe Dagur wasn't lying when he said he didn't dance. Or at least he hadn't in a very long time, because he stepped on Hiccup's toes at least once a minute. He had little to no rhythm, but the wide grin on his face was a dead giveaway that he didn't care and was having fun. Hiccup squeaked when they stumbled over each other, and he went sprawling on to his rear. He hissed quietly at the spark of pain that shot up his spine, but laughed when Dagur pulled him back to his feet.

“Maybe it’s time for us to turn in.” Dagur grinned. Hiccup flushed and nodded slowly. Dagur smirked and ducked down to toss Hiccup over his shoulder. The brunette squeaked and clutched at the back of his shirt, squirming.

“H-Hey! Put me down!” He pouted. Dagur just laughed and carried him out of the Great Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

As Hiccup grew accustomed to his new home, he became obsessed. He was infatuated with the people, the culture, and the island itself. The trade ships that came to port more often than he cared to count always brought new and exotic things that he could never have dreamed of. Dagur took him exploring in the forests and would watch in amusement as he scrambled his way up the trees when he wanted a better look at something. He expected him to grow tired of Hiccup constantly dragging him to see something he'd likely seen a hundred times, but Dagur seemed genuinely happy to let Hiccup gush and squeal over things that were new and exciting to him.

His skin was getting tougher every day as he learned his limits and tried to push them. His mate even started teaching him to fight, a lesson that often ended with both of them on the ground either laughing or kissing or both. Even being raised as a chief's son, Hiccup wasn't used to the level of respect that he was treated with. Carts would stop in the middle of the road to let him pass, where they would have kept going for anyone else. People greeted him as 'Prince', regardless of how many times he told them they could call him Hiccup. He met more Omegas, amazed when he found that males weren't considered the disappointment his father had led him to believe. Ivan became one of his closest friends, and if he wasn't with Dagur it was almost a sure fire bet that he would be with him.

The dragons on the island were both breathtaking and terrifying. Giant beasts with wings, which he'd only seen in pictures or blurs in the sky before he was ushered inside, that stalked the forests. Dagur was hesitant to let him anywhere near them at first, but Hiccup was careful to only watch from a distance. They didn't attack nearly as often as they did on Berk, which Dagur theorized was because Berk was closer to the supposed location of the nest. Hiccup had watched in awe as a Nightmare taught its hatchlings to hunt. It made something in his heart tighten, not in an unpleasant way, but he didn't linger on what it meant.

Berserk also had a heck of a lot more parties than Berk. Hiccup had been there about a month now, and he’d already attended three, two coming of age ceremonies, and the Festival of Thor. The ceremonies started out as serious events, speeches given by both Dagur (usually much to his reluctance) and the parents of the child. They received a marking on their shoulder based on their skills, something that most people got tattooed on them soon after. Of course, after that, the mead was broken out and all hell broke loose.

The festival had probably been Hiccup’s favourite thing that he’d done on the island so far. It had taken place on the beach at sunset, when the sky was clear. There had been a huge bonfire, the flames reaching higher than five men. Men played strange instruments that boomed like thunder, and Hiccup had nearly gone deaf at the screams of delight when lightning flashed distantly across the sky. Kids danced, a few working up the courage to ask Hiccup to dance with them, and of course he did. Skalds told amazing stories of the gods and the histories of the Berserker tribe, all of which Hiccup listened to with intense curiosity. He was almost positive that a few of the stories were about Dagur, especially the one about the _blood haired man who stole a precious treasure_. He looked at his mate curiously, who smiled at him innocently and kissed his cheek.

Another thing he learned was that a chief had a _lot_ more duties than he ever thought. At least, Dagur did. His father had taught him the politics, how to stand up to the brutal Alpha chiefs that would knock him over if they smelled weakness for even a second. He didn't, however, teach him about marriage ceremonies, helping with the crops, settling disputes, training.. Hiccup suspected that it was because he didn't do them. Stoick was the type of chief who handed out his jobs to others and sat back to watch it all. Dagur seemed much more immersed in his village. While there was an obvious hierarchy, where everyone knew who was above and who was below them, they didn't act it. Villagers and farmers talked with Dagur like he was one of them, with a kind of familiarity that would have had Stoick strangling someone. Hiccup was shocked to learn that Dagur wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty, even going so far as to help an old farmer pull weeds from his field. To be honest, it was kind of awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has an ask blog to go with it! Come and visit at alphas-x-omegas.tumblr.com


End file.
